The Powerruff Kids
by poochipoochi
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are all grown up and have their own children. What happens when the children have an unspeakably strong power that courses through their veins?
1. Introduction

_**Before you read this story please go to my profile and read the OC's section. Thank you**_

Eight years ago on a Christmas night eight babies, four boys and four girls, take their very first breath of life. These children belong to no other than the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, who are now happily married and are now no older than thirty. It's now Christmas once again and everyone is gathering at a rented auditorium.

"Mama!" a little girl called. She had beautiful, colorful waist length hair, a few freckles on her cheeks, kitten ears and a short puppy tail, and her pretty multicolor changing eyes were red with anger.

"Yes, sweetie" her mother called. She had colorful hair, cat ears and a cat tail, a few freckles on her cheek, and her multicolor changing eyes were silver. If you guest correctly yes, this is Bekku.

"Buster stole my biscuit!" the girl exclaimed while pointing at her brother, who is known as Buster.

"No, I didn't!" Buster protested. Buster had colorful hair that reached up to under his chin, puppy ears and a kitten tail, and his multicolor changing eyes were too red with anger for his age from being accused of something he didn't do.

"You left yours at home, remember Bani?" Bekku reminded

"Oh..." the girl known as Bani said as her eyes turned silver.

"Ha!" Buster said in triumph. A little boy and his sister walked up to them. They looked almost exactly alike. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy had sky blue eyes while his sister had navy blue eyes. The boy's hair was parted and was about the length of his eyes. The girl's hair was in a ponytail and the front was in a wing cut.

"Hi, Barbie and Bud!" Bani greeted

"Hi, Bani and Buster!" The girl known as Barbie greeted

"Hey guys. Do you know were Biff is" the boy known as Bud asked " he owes me money"

"Ok? Um...he's over there" Buster said while pointing over to a ravin-haired boy known as Biff. Biff's left eye was light green and his right eye was forest green. His hair was slightly spiked. Next to him was his sister, Bonnie. Bonnie's left eye was forest green and her right eye was light green. Her hair reached her cheeks. Right now Bonnie was pouting because she had a small green bow in her hair, which she hates.

"Thanks. Why is Bonnie wearing a bow?" Bud asked

"She lost a bet" Bani answered casually before she walked to another set of twins, one boy, one girl. The boy had auburn hair and magenta eyes. His hair was about to up to his shoulders, in a low ponytail. The girl had auburn hair and her left eye was pink while the other eye was red. Her hair was was about up to her shins and was in a high ponytail.

"Hey, Blaze and Bea" Bani greeted as she walked up to the twins.

"Hey" the boy known as Blaze replied.

"Hi" the girl known as Bea replied

"Were are the adults" Bani asked

"They're getting the food" Bea answered

"Look, they're coming back now" Blaze said as the adults came back with the food. The adults set up the food up and called the children over. These adults were none other than Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch.

They went to take out the food while Bekku and Bicu watched the children.

(Later)

After everyone ate they went to open the gifts they received. Children give children a gift while adults give adults a gift.

The children opened their gift first. They find a necklace with different shapes in their signature color on each. Bonnie got a star, Biff got a diamond, Bud got an 'X', Barbie got a circle, Bea got a heart, Blaze got a triangle, Bani got a quatrefoil, and Buster got a crescent. The children and their necklace started to glow their signature color.

_**I'm not sure if I should continue, but if you like it tell me by reviewing,**_

_**Welp that's all for now**_

_**Nya~ Nya~**_

_**Wan~ Wan~**_


	2. Ooo light show!

_**Before you read this chapter read this. While writing this chapter I noticed that Bonnie's and Bani's name were pronounced the same. For now on Bani's name is pronounced as this (Bænē)**_

"What's going on" Bani said

"I'm not so sure" Blaze replied just before the children and their necklace stopped glowing

"Is it strange that I feel a lot stronger now" Barbie asked

"I feel it too" Buster replied

"I think everyone feels it" Bea stated

"Can we just continue this get together. I have this sudden urge to clean something" Bonnie commented

"What else is new" Biff mocked causing Bonnie to glare at him.

(Later)

Everyone had opened their gifts and headed home, into the comfort of their own beds to have a peaceful slumber.

~Bani's and Buster's house~

Bani's POV

Mama just tucked me in and turned off the lights. I got really scared. I knew I shouldn't have watch _"Happy Tree Friends."_ I then walked to Buster's side of the room

"Buster" I whispered

"Yeah" he answered

"Can I sleep next to you?"

"I told you not to watch _'Happy Tree Friends'_"

"I know, but I'm scared that Flippy will come and get me"

"Fine" Buster sighed and moved over so I could lay down next to soon as I was next to him I felt a lot better and instantly feel asleep.

~Barbie and Bud's house~

Barbie's POV

After we came home, Bud and I took a nice warm bubble bath. It was so soothing that I almost fell asleep, but Bud woke me out of my trance and helped me get dressed in my PJ's. Such a nice older brother. Anyway we went to our room and went to our separate beds.

"Goodnight" I said

"Goodnight, Barbie" Bud replied.

It seemed that Bud was very tired because he fell asleep very quickly, but for some reason I couldn't fall asleep. By the time I felt tired it was almost midnight. Before I fell into peaceful slumber, I saw Bud and his necklace start to glow in a sky blue color. I looked at my necklace, which was on my nightstand. It was glowing in a navy blue color. Thinking it was just my imagination I ignored it and went to sleep.

~Bea's and Blaze's house~

Bea's POV

When it was time for bed, I wasn't tired. So I waited until Ma checked on us like she did every night. When she left, after a few seconds of making sure she went to her room, I went to the bookshelf in the room and took out a book about the human body. I then tiptoed over to Blaze's bed. I knew he was pretending to sleep. I hopped on his bed and he got the flash light from under his bed and together we stated to read the book.

After a while we saw crimson, pink, and red lights. We saw that these lights were emitting from our necklaces, which were still on our necks. When Blaze touched his, he fell asleep. I got a little worried so I tried to take of his necklace but before I could do anything I felt drowsy and soon the world turned black.

~Bonnie's and Biff's house~

Bonnie's POV

I'm still upset about Mom and Dad making me share a room with my brother. He is such a slob! After we came he threw his jacket on the floor. I would've rung his neck if it wasn't for Mom telling us to go get ready for bed.

When we finish I started to clean the room a little like I usually do until Biff made a mocking comment.

"You would actually make a great maid one day. Maybe that's what you'll do for a living" he mocked

"At least I'll have a job" I replied. As expected, Biff was unfazed by my remark and went to bed.

I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't. So I went back to cleaning the room. I started to feel uneasy. Like something-strange-is-going-to-happen uneasy. I soon finished cleaning the room, I never thought that was possible. When my necklace started glowing, I froze. I had a feeling that said to not touch it. I turned my head in the direction Biff was. I saw he and his necklace were glowing too. Soon his PJ's were replaced with a black and green samurai outfit. I looked at the full body mirror and I saw that I was in a black and green maid outfit. Before I could react everything went black.

_**Happy Tree Friends is a real show. It's extremely violent so I don't encourage small children to watch it.**_

_**Welp that's all for now**_

_**Nya~ Nya~**_

_**Wan~ Wan~**_


	3. Author's note pease read!

**_Me: hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I lost inspiration. Also since the PPGs and the RRBs haven't been playing a major role in the story they will be introducing it and closing it every chapter._**

**_PPGs and RRB: *cheers*_**

**_Me: I finished chapter three, but I want to wait a little before I post it._**

**_Blossom: we read it but-_**

**_Butch: we hate it_**

**_Me: What! Why~ *whines*_**

**_Brick: it's boring_**

**_Me: it's the beginning of the story!_**

**_Kids: HI!_**

**_Me: what?! How did you get in here!?_**

**_Biff: door's open_**

**_Bani: we came to announce something_**

**_Buster: wait for it...wait for it...-_**

**_Kids: WE ARE POSTING BEHIND THE SCENES AND THE BLOOPERS!_**

**_Me: it's true we are going to show you what happens off camera! Now get out! Everybody!_**

**_Everyone except me: *groans*_**

**_Me: While you are waiting for the next chapter I will post a one-shot! It's going be a horror one! READ IT OR DIE! Bye!_**


	4. What's this?

**Me: Hey! I finally updated.**

**Butch: What took you so long!**

**Me: I was writing chapter 4!**

**Blossom: For that long?**

**Me: uhhhhh**

**Everyone: *glares at me***

~Bani's and Buster's house~

Buster's POV

I woke up at about 7:27 in the morning. I decided that I could sleep a little longer and turned around and snuggled closer to Bani. When I felt her leg brush against mine, I noticed it felt a little...bare. Fearing the worst, I slowly peeled the covers of. To my relief she was wearing cloths, but she wasn't wearing her PJ's. She was wearing a cheerleading outfit. How'd she get that on?

"Bani? Bani, wake up" I said but all I got as a reply was a groan and she turned over.

I got a little frustrated, but I had an excellent idea. I looked in the draw in my nightstand and took out a pair of earplugs and a dog whistle. I put on the earplugs and help up the whistle.

"Here goes nothing" I said while putting the whistle to my lips.

I blew the whistle and it didn't effect me because of the ear plugs. It did effect Bani and Dad. I heard Bani and Dad yelp and then I heard two loud I saw the expression on Bani's face, all I could do was laugh. Well, until I saw pompoms appear in her hand then started glowing

~Barbie's and Bud's house~

Bud's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I looked over to Barbie to see that she was still asleep. I decided to go wake her up.

"Barbie, it's time to get up" I said. Barbie yawned and asked the unexpected.

"Why are you wearing a jumpsuit?" she asked while she got out of bed.

"Why are you wearing a tutu?" I asked in reply. We both inspected our cloths before Ma came in the room with the house phone in her hand.

"Playing dress up, I see" she said. "Anyways, your cousins want to talk to you"

I took the from Ma and answered.

"Hello?" I said

"_Bud?_"Blaze said over the phone

"Yes, this is he"

"_Did you wake up in a costume instead of your PJ's_?" Buster said over the phone

"Yeah?"

"_See! I told you!_" I heard Bani yell in the background.

~Bea's and Blaze's house~

Blaze's POV

(Before the phone call)

I awoke the painful sensation coming from my head. I noticed that my sister was sleeping peacefully on the book we read last night.

"Bea. Bea? Wake up!"

"Ugh, what happened?"

"I'm not so sure"

When Bea got up I noticed she was wearing an Ancient Greek warrior uniform

"Bea? How did you get that on?" I asked

"Huh? How did this get on?" Bea asked with unsureness. She looked at me with even more confusion.

"How did you get that on?"

I looked at the mirror a saw that I had on a lab coat, black slacks, and a white button up shirt on.

"What the-"

~Bonnie's and Biff's house~

Biff's POV

"You sure you saw the transformation happen?"

"Yes! Why would I lie about something like this!?"

"Idk and idc"

_BRING! BRING!_

"Go get that little maid"

"What your mouth before you will have to drink out of a straw for about a week" Bonnie threatened before answering the phone and putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_I bet you $10 the same thing happened to them!_" Bani said in the background.

"_Bani, no one is going to place any money in. We know that there is a 90% chance that the same thing happened to them_" Blaze stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm confused" I said. "Explain"

"_Well~ everyone woke up in different outfits_" Buster stated while stretching 'well' unnecessarily.

"_Our parents are aware of this happening_" Bea added

"Shouldn't we call grandpa?" Bonnie asked

"_We are going to do that next, duh_!" Bani stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**Me: yea! A cliffhanger**

**Brick: whatever**

**Buttercup: you are awful at this!**

**Everyone: yea!**

**Me: you guys are mean! *cries in corner***

**Blossom: please review so the puppy can stop crying**

**Me: I'm not a dog!**


	5. Back to school

**Me: I'm back~!**

**Everyone: *Boo's***

**Me: what!?**

**Bubbles: I'm just booing 'cause its fun**

**Boomer: I just didn't want to be left out**

**Me: *sighs* whatevers!**

Biff's POV

We went back to school the following January 3. Grandpa said that the necklaces contain strong power after he was done testing them. Auntie Blossom said that she had read about them back in high school. So we decided to find the book at our local library after school.

Suddenly our language teacher, Ms. Truffles, came up to my desk and grabbed the paper I was writing on.

"Nooooooo!" I exclaimed and try to grab it back before she read it to the class.

"Well, what's this?" she said

"_The way the sun shines in her eyes_

_The way her hair flows in the wind _

_The way her laughter sings a song_

_The way her smile can blow me away_

_The way I love her but can never tell_"

"Aw~ that's adorable. Who's the lucky girl?" she asked. Before I could answer the bell rung.

'Saved by the bell' I mused and left the class. I met up with my cousins and sister in the hall way.

"Hey guys" I greeted to be answered with 'hi' and 'heys'.

"Biff, that was a lovely poem you wrote" Barbie complimented. Crap! I forgot Barbie and I have the same Language period.

"What poem?" Bea asked

"Biff wrote a poem during class, and Ms. Truffles read it to the class" Barbie answered.

"Oooo! What did it say" Bani asked with curiosity.

"It-"

"It was nothing, ok" I said while covering Barbie's mouth and guiding her to the cafeteria. We grabbed trays of our own and got in line. After we got our food we walked to our usual table.

"What is this stuff?" Bonnie asked while staring at the gray glob on her tray.

Did I forget to mention that the cafeteria food was awful. Believe me when I say it's terrible. Once a boy eat this food and had to go to the hospital. He had medical problems ever since.

"Well it smells different" Buster stated while sniffing it.

"No, Bani don't eat it!" I yelled when I saw Bani was about to eat it. All heads (everyone in the cafeteria) snapped to our direction. Before I could get Bani to stop, she put it in her mouth. This action caused everyone to gasp and Barbie started to shiver in fear.

"Mmhmm" she moaned in delight. "It's good!"

This caused everyone to either gasp in surprise or sigh in relief. Who would expect the food to suddenly taste good? We ate in silence until Bani decided to mention the poem I wrote.

"Biff, tell me the poem, please!"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"_Please_!" Bani begged. Crap! Now she is using her I-can-get-anything puppy eyes. These eyes are complete **_TORTURE_**! Bani makes her eyes turn blue and makes it look like she's gunna cry. She even convinced our strict principal, Principal Trannighood, to change some of the unfair and awful rules of the school!

"Uhg! Fine!"

"Yay!"

"Later" I said with a smirk. This caused Bani to groan in frustration and slam her head on the table. Before Bani could complain even more, Ms. Truffles came and scared the heck out of us.

"Biff, your poem was lovely! I showed it to the principal and she loved it!" she said while waving the paper in the air.

"May I see the poem, please?" Bani asked.

"Why sure" the teacher said while giving it to her.

Allowing Bani to read it is almost as embarrassing when Bani made all of us wear her homemade costumes for Halloween last year.

**{Flashback}**

_"Bani, do I have to wear this?"_

_"Yes! Now come out and show everyone your costume!"_

_I reluctantly came out of the bathroom while blushing of embarrassment. I was wearing a ravin-furred wolf costume with a green diamond on its belly._

_"Awwww~! Biff, you look so adorable!" Barbie gushed. She was wearing a blonde-furred chipmunk costume with a navy blue circle on its belly._

_"Shut up" I mumbled. _

_I look around the room to see that everyone else had a similar costume on. Bonnie had on a costume like mine but only had a green star on its belly. Bud had on a blonde-furred squirrel costume with a sky blue 'X' on its belly. Bea was wearing a pink owl costume with a red heart on its belly. Blaze was wearing a red owl costume with a triangle on its belly. _

_Buster and Bani's costumes were like everyone else's but it was brown with holes in it for their animal ears and tails. Buster's costume had a silver crescent on it. Bani's costume had a silver quatrefoil on it._

_"Come on let's go trick or treating now!" Bani said with excitement._

_"Whatever, lets just get this over with so I could burn this thing" Bonnie said_

_'This is going to be a long night' I thought_

**{Flashback end}**

When Bani finished reading it I saw a flash of jealousy in her eyes. Wait. Why is she jealous?

{After school}

The gang and I walked to the local library. We all searched for the book Auntie Blossom told us about. After searching for a while we each found a book related to the topic, but Blaze found the most informative book.

"All this book says is 'these are the amulets of the elements. They have been only seen once. Legend says that one day a group of kids with be capable of controlling this power. They will go through a series of trials in order to see if they are the right protecters to battle evil. Once proven they are the protecters they will go through a final transformation" Blaze read.

"Wow~. We have a lot of responsibility now" Barbie said

"Guys we should go home now" Bea suggested

"You guys go. I want to tell Biff something" Bani said

"Alright, but make it quick" Buster told his sister

"Ok" Bani replied before everyone except Bani and me left.

**Me: ok that is a better cliffhanger**

**Brick: whatever**

**Buttercup: your-**

**Me: SHUT-UP OR GET THE****_ F**K_**** OUT!**

**Bubbles: I'm scared**

**Bekku: *shivers* please review so poochipoochi doesn't bite our heads off.**


End file.
